El cambiazo
by Japiera
Summary: También conocido como transmigración eventual de la personalidad, es aquel día del año en que las almas se pierden en el camino de regreso y llegan a otro cuerpo. Koushi se pregunta, ¿por qué a mí?; mientras que Satori dice, ¿por qué él? [Para Mei por su cumpleaños]
1. Chapter 1

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**I**

Cierto día Sugawara Koushi se despertó en una cama que no era la suya, en un cuerpo que no conocía. Lo supo al instante en que abrió los ojos. El techo se le venía encima, y el papel mural de las paredes había sido reemplazado por una fría pintura color crudo. Ignorando cuan largo era su nuevo cuerpo, en su sobresalto, Koushi se levantó tan rápido que se golpeó la cabeza con el techo raso y, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó de la litera directo al suelo.

Decían por la radio:

_—Es nuevamente ese día del año, Ken. Cuando, durante el sueño, las almas se pierden en el camino de regreso y llegan a otro cuerpo._

_—Así que otra vez ese extraño día. ¿A ti te ha pasado, Jun?_

_—No, Ken, todavía no. Pero mi hermana asegura que así fue como conoció a su segundo marido…_

Aturdido por el golpe, Koushi tardó en comprender qué sucedía. Observó sus nuevas manos, largas y pálidas. Recogió los dedos y los extendió varias veces. Los nudillos demoraron en recuperar su color, por lo que supuso algún grado de anemia. Por el dobladillo del pijama asomaron unos pies igual de largos y pálidos.

_—Según el instituto nacional de estadísticas, los días de este suceso son aquellos que registran la mayor cantidad de permisos laborales. Y también el día con más ausencias escolares._

_—Tiene mucho sentido, Ken. Seguramente un montón de gente está buscando quién se ha quedado con su cuerpo. Y no es para menos. Si a mí me sucediera…_

Koushi husmeó a su alrededor. El sonido provenía de una radio-reloj en el escritorio contiguo a la litera. El chico que dormía en la litera de abajo, enterrado en capas de frazadas, no parecía que se fuera a despertar pronto. Koushi apagó la radio-reloj y comenzó a revolver la habitación, buscando un espejo. «Por qué yo», «Y por qué hoy, de todos los días», pensaba apesadumbrado. Ligas de cabello. Cintas de esparadrapo. Cuadernos. Libros de clases. Mangas. Botes de gel. Ningún espejo.

Entonces los vio. Dos uniformes colgados en la falleba de la ventana.

Dos uniformes del Shiratorizawa.

Necesitaba un espejo, una cuchara, una superficie pulida, ¡Lo que fuera!

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y entraron por ella dos estudiantes con el uniforme del Shiratorizawa.

—Satori te sangra la nariz —dijo uno de los recién llegados, que tenía los cabellos peinados hacia atrás, como un puercoespín. Koushi se tocó la nariz. Efectivamente, había sangre allí.

El puercoespín caminó hasta la litera de abajo y tiró de las frazadas hasta los pies de la cama. El chico que dormía allí se estremeció.

—¿Te golpeó Shirabu? —preguntó el otro de los recién llegados primero Koushi; y luego al puercoespín—. Es Shirabu, ¿cierto?

—Déjenme en paz —protestó el tipo de la litera de debajo de nombre Shirabu, volviéndose ovillo en la cama.

—Si no es Shirabu, lo tiene bien estudiado —dijo el puercoespín.

Koushi se quedó helado. Los conocía a ambos, a los tres. Eran miembros del equipo de voleibol, el líbero puercoespín, el sacador en apuros, y el armador Shirabu. Miembros del mismo equipo al que había derrotado en la final de la prefectura, privándolos de ir al nacional de primavera.

«Es todo», Koushi tragó pesado. En cuanto lo descubrieran, iban a matarlo. ¿Por qué, de todos los días…? Koushi se puso en guardia. Los chicos del Shiratorizawa tenían la mirada fija en él y parecían extrañados.

* * *

Querida Mei, este es solo un primer capítulo de varios otros pequeños capítulos como este. Mi idea es, todos los días, publicar un capítulo pequeñito, que ronde las 500 palabras. Obligarme a actualizar todos los días, como desafío. Porque tú vales cualquier desafío. Es una idea bastante cliché, pero el corazón también es cliché. Así que nada, feliz cumple.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**II**

Tendou Satori tardó en darse cuenta un poco más que Koushi de que se encontraba en un cuerpo ajeno. Él, que de normal despertaba como si le hubieran programado resortes en la espalda, aquella mañana se sentía flojo y pesado. La noche anterior Koushi se había desvelado escribiéndose por teléfono con el chico que le gustaba, pero ese dato Satori no lo tenía.

Ese dato tampoco lo tenían Daichi ni Asahi, los mejores amigos de Koushi. Era un secreto que venía gestándose desde el verano y que tras el campeonato de primavera parecía haberse reafirmado y ascendido de _mero secreto_ a _secreto de estado_.

Satori tampoco conocía la diferencia entre _meros secretos_ y _secretos de estado_, y lo que más urgía a Koushi en ese momento, a kilómetros de su hogar y en un ambiente hostil, era que Satori descubriera dichos secretos y se pusiera a desclasificar sus archivos.

Pero aunque Satori daba en el perfil del desclasificador, a horas tan tempranas en la mañana y atrapado en un cuerpo que adolecía de un mal despertar crónico, Satori no era capaz de nada. Abrió sus ojos lo que las lagañas le permitieron, sin darse cuenta de que la fría litera de fierro había sido reemplazada por una mullida cama de sábanas perfumadas. Tampoco se dio cuenta que las paredes, revestidas en un papel mural amarillo, no eran las mismas, que junto a su cama hubiese un velador, y que sobre el velador hubiese un teléfono que llevaba un buen rato vibrando, reemplazando a la molesta radio-reloj de Shirabu que se encendía de manera automática a las siete de la mañana.

Pensando que era su propia alarma (la que había desactivado hace meses y que sonaba completamente distinta), trató de apagarla, pero lo que hizo fue cortar una llamada. Entonces siguió durmiendo…

… por otros cinco segundos más.

Cayó en cuenta de que la cama no era la suya, de que las paredes eran otras, de que no tenía por qué haber un velador a su lado, y que, incluso su cuerpo era distinto.

—¿Es ese día del año? —exclamó para sí, dando brincos por toda la habitación.

Las estocadas le salían bien, las sentadillas no tanto. Se arremangó un brazo y sacó músculo. Pues tenía un poco más de cacha, pero no era una mejoría sustancial. Se sentía más bajo, más pesado. Los vellos se le traslucían con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Al sacar la cabeza, lo sorprendió el paisaje de una villa de montaña, un entorno rural.

Regresó y se dejó caer en la cama. Los muelles del colchón recibieron su peso con una delicadeza inusitada. Quien fuese el propietario de aquel cuerpo, pensaba Satori, vivía como rey.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar. Aparecía en pantalla la imagen de un adolescente de aspecto punky, cuyo nombre era precedido por un corazón.

Satori se quedó mirando aquella imagen. Reconocía aquel chico, ¿de dónde? El nombre del contacto no le decía nada. ¿Le contestaba? ¿Cómo tendría que saludarlo? ¿Debería hacerse pasar por quien se suponía que era? ¿Debería ser franco y plantear la situación? No, debería primero averiguar en qué cuerpo se hallaba, y luego decidir si se daba a conocer o mantenía su identidad en secreto.

Así, por segunda vez, pasó la llamada a buzón de voz. Necesitaba la cámara del teléfono. Necesitaba saber en qué cuerpo estaba. Quién era esa afortunada persona que dormía en una cama de ensueño, en los idílicos parajes de las montañas en invierno.

Se tocó el rostro varias veces, incapaz de entenderlo. El lunar sobre el labio. Los ojos claros. El cabello cenizo. Lo conocía. Por supuesto que lo conocía. El suplente del Karasuno, ese equipo odioso que los desclasificó en la final regional.

—Qué mierda significa esto.

Una cosa parecida pensaba Kuroo Tetsurou, a quien ya le habían cortado la llamada dos veces seguidas.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**III**

_—Nos contabas que tu hermana conoció a su segundo marido de ese modo._

_—Es una de las historias que más se oyen, pero Ken, digámosles a nuestros auditores de que no siempre es así. Que, de hecho, no es el caso más frecuente. Los cambios de cuerpo que concluyen en algún tipo de relación romántica son los menos. Aunque la mayoría de las parejas intercambiadas acaban por formar alguna clase de vínculo._

_—Así es, Jun. Según un estudio realizado por el departamento de psicología de la universidad de Kioto, la transmigración eventual de la personalidad, nombre que le han dado los expertos a este evento, suele darse en el noventa y ocho por ciento de los casos entre individuos con perfiles psicológicos afines. En otras palabras, entre personas con una personalidad similar, y según las encuestas, solo el quince por ciento de las veces concluye en un matrimonio._

_—Pero que se casen no quiere decir que se quieran. Y que no se casen no quiere decir que no se quieran._

_—Ya lo sé, Jun. Lo qué es innegable es que aquellas personas que intercambian cuerpo comparten un lazo que no puede ser disuelto, y que son más parecidos de lo que podrían pensar de haberse conocido en otras circunstancias._

_—Qué te parece Ken si les pedimos a nuestros auditores que nos envíen sus historias de transmigraciones eventuales, o como le decimos nosotros, _el cambiazo_. Y nos cuentan qué tal la experiencia._

_—Así es. Nuestras líneas se encuentran abiertas, llamad al…_

Tetsurou cambió el canal de la radio. Todas las sintonías hablaban de lo mismo. Y la que no, reproducía una canción de Gloria Gaynor. No tenía ganas de _I Will survive _cuando Koushi le había rechazado dos llamadas consecutivas.

Bien sabía Tetsurou que Koushi no tenía un buen despertar. Pero, cuando Koushi le negaba una llamada, no tardaba en compensarle con un mensaje por LINE seguido de stickers en son de perdón. Todavía Koushi no le escribía en respuesta, y Tetsurou se negaba a ser el primero de los dos retomar el hilo de discusión.

Guardó su _bento_ en la bandolera, se abrigó con el sobretodo, y se encaminó hasta casa de Kenma. Su amigo le esperaba en la esquina, con el cabello crecido metido al interior de la bufanda, y los dedos enguantados sumergidos en los profundos bolsillos de su anorak. Intercambiaron algunas palabras en lo que se dirigían a la estación de metro, y siguieron sin hablar casi todo el trayecto.

A punto de llegar a la escuela, Kenma jaló a Tetsurou por la correa de la bandolera.

—Eres tú, ¿cierto?

—Por qué no sería yo.

—Porque es el día del _cambiazo_, y coincide que has estado muy callado.

Tetsurou suspiró.

—Tienes un tatuaje, Kenma. Soy la única persona en el mundo que sabe que tienes un tatuaje…

Tetsurou se detuvo. Observó su teléfono una vez más, sin mensajes nuevos. Seguía siendo temprano en la mañana, de todas maneras. Lo había llamado porque quería chequear que Koushi no hubiese dado marcha atrás otra vez, y que el plan seguía adelante. La noche anterior habían hablado mucho, hasta muy entrada la noche. Tetsurou se sentía nervioso. Después del instituto viajaría a la prefectura de Miyagi y Koushi, por su parte, a Sendai. Se encontrarían en la estación, los dos solos: su primer fin de semana juntos.

No era la primera vez que planeaban algo similar. El mayor «pero» de todos fue la aproximación de la fecha del examen nacional. Ahora con la prueba ya rendida, a Koushi se le acabaron las excusas.

¿Cómo debería interpretar su silencio?

—Si es nuevamente ese día… —empezó Tetsurou, pero no supo explicarle sus dudas a Kenma.

Aunque nunca habían hablado del tema, Tetsurou sabía que Kenma sabía de sus sentimientos. Por su parte, no había sido demasiado sutil. Y si se trataba de Kenma, Tetsurou era transparente como el agua. Precisamente por eso, a Kuroo se le hacía muy difícil hablarlo. Al final, no tuvo el coraje para plantearle a Kenma sus verdaderas dudas, y acabó diciendo algo muy distinto:

—¿Crees que Akaashi…?

Kenma suspiró resignado.

—No tengo idea.

Akaashi había cambiado de cuerpo tres veces con la misma persona, y todos se preguntaban cuando sería la cuarta.

Los del Shiratorizawa sabían que la cuarta todavía no se daba.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**IV**

Shirabu Kejirou, quien ya había cambiado de cuerpo tres veces, siempre con la misma persona, se consideraba una especie de experto en la materia.

La primera vez que le ocurrió fue a los cuatro años. Estaba tan asustado que no dejó de llorar hasta que se reunió con su madre, en una ciudad intermedia entre Tokio y Sendai. Akaashi Keiji, el usurpador de su cuerpo, también se pegó una buena llorona en el trayecto hasta el punto de encuentro.

La segunda vez ocurrió durante la primaria, un día cualquiera. Ya prevenidos de la experiencia, ambos intercambiados se quedaron callados. Kenjirou estaba pensando llamar a su casa y preguntar por él mismo, cuando su madre postiza apareció en la habitación diciéndole que tenía una llamada al teléfono. Keiji se le había adelantado, y quería proponerle la misma idea por la cual Kenjirou había pensado llamarle: la de pasarse el día, fingiendo ser quien no eran, en parte para cambiar de aires, en parte porque era más divertido.

La tercera vez ocurrió durante el día de apertura del _interhigh_ del año anterior. Kenjirou odió al _ace_ del Fukurodani, mientras Keiji, por su parte, odió al del Shiratorizawa. Desde entonces Kenjirou y Keiji no han podido reconciliarse. ¿Quién podría odiar a Uhijima-senpai? Kenjirou no se lo explicaba. ¿Cómo alguien podría someterse al yugo de Bokuto-senpai? Una persona con un humor tan irregular no era digna de llevar el número 4 en su pecho.

Cuando se enteraron de que el fenómeno volvía a repetirse, los chicos del Shiratorizawa corrieron a comprobar de que Kenjirou fuera él mismo, pero lo que descubrieron fue que Satori se había fugado de su propio cuerpo. El primero en notarlo fue el propio Kenjirou, el experto.

—Usted no es Tendou-san —dijo Kenjirou apuntando a Satori, con su voz implacable añadió—: revélese.

El armador en apuros y el líbero puercoespín miraron a Satori, quien estaba tan pálido que su tez había alcanzado un color grisáseo. La cabeza de Koushi hizo conexión. «Satori» no le decía nada, pero la mención de «Tendou-san» sacó de su memoria un rostro imposible de olvidar, con las facciones deformes, y los ojos enormes, contemplándolo con un regocijo vil, desde las alturas, a un Koushi que se arrastraba por el suelo.

Tenía el momento grabado en la cabeza. El tal Tendou le había bloqueado un remate, y con el choque, Koushi perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado.

Tenía que ser una broma cruel. Necesitaba mirarse en un espejo.

—Por favor… necesito un espejo.

Los tres del Shiratorizawa intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Finalmente, el líbero puercoespin le pasó su teléfono abierto en la aplicación de cámara de fotos.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo con tono de pésame.

—No se lo pongas más difícil —regañó el sacador en apuros.

Koushi se tocó el rostro, incapaz de convencerse de lo que veía. ¿Por qué, de todos los días, tenía que ser hoy? ¿Y por qué, de todas las personas, tenía que ser él?

Una cosa era segura: un karma gigante debía arrastrar de una visa anterior. No podía creer en tan mala suerte. Era tanta la desdicha que sentía, que se largó a reír.

Los Shiratorizawas volvieron a intercambiar miradas. Pensaban: quizá este sujeto no sea tan distinto a Satori. Entonces también se alarmaron.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**V**

El sacador en apuros Semi Eita, quien se esforzaba por ser práctico antes de dejarse llevar por las emociones, decidió que no tenía caso lamentarse por el hecho de que Satori se hubiese fugado a otro cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, era algo que encajaba en su perfil. Cómo le gustaba tocar los huevos a ese infeliz.

—Así son las cosas —dijo Eita, brazos cruzado—. ¿Por qué mejor no te vistes y nos acompañas a desayunar? No se pueden tomar decisiones importantes tan temprano en la mañana, mucho menos con el estómago vacío.

Koushi negó con la cabeza, pero los demás lo ignoraron.

—Lo mejor será poner en alerta a Wakatoshi —propuso el líbero puercoespín, que se llamaba Hayato—. Espera, ¿y si Wakatoshi también cambió de cuerpo?

—Eso habría que verlo.

Los Shiratorizawa trabajaban de ese modo. Proponían ideas y las llevaban a cabo enseguida. Así, Eita y Hayato dejaron la habitación, y los armadores se quedaron de pronto solos, frente a frente. Kenjirou y su flequillo perfectamente cortado en diagonal, miraban a Koushi con expresión sombría, y sus ojos emitían un aura fría e inquietante. Koushi se sentía de por sí lo suficientemente desdichado como para añadirle el soportar a esos elitistas del Shiratorizawa por todo un día.

Y mientras él estaba encerrado en ese cuerpo de la clase alta, ¿qué pasaría con Tetsurou?

Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos del escritorio.

—Qué debería hacer —se dijo, más a sí mismo que esperando una respuesta.

Kenjirou tomó asiento en la silla contigua. Lo cierto era que no se llevaba demasiado bien con Satori, con nadie, realmente. Pero de pronto se encontraba con aquel _otro Satori_ y el rostro de aquel Satori exteriorizaba emociones que jamás había mostrado antes.

—Presiento que nos conoces, ¿cierto? Y si es así, ¿por qué te ocultas?

Los ojos de Koushi, que eran los ojos de Satori, se llenaron de lágrimas. Si Tetsurou llegaba a Sendai y no lo encontraba… o si llegaba y lo encontraba, pero su otro yo lo rechazaba… o peor, si Tetsurou llegaba y estaban allí también Daichi y Asahi…

No puedes tener secretos, Koushi. Al final, esto te pasa por no ser honesto.

—Oye… no llores… —Kenjirou no sabía qué hacer.

—Lo siento. No es nada. Es una tontería, de hecho… hoy más que ningún día necesitaba ser yo mismo…

—Por qué no te llamas —sugirió Kenjirou. No podía conciliar la imagen de un Satori abatido. Revolvió los cajones del escritorio hasta hallar un teléfono celular, que entregó a Koushi—. Es el teléfono de Tendou-san. Desconozco su clave, pero estoy seguro de que Semi-san nos puede ayudar en eso. Si te llamas desde el teléfono de Tendou-san, puede que él reconozca su propio número. Y… no sé. Tú sabrás qué quieres decirle.

Koushi recibió el teléfono de Satori. Su mirada barrió la habitación. Algo más sereno, reparó en el desorden de los escritorios gemelos, en la ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Los elitistas no eran personas ordenadas, y aquello apaciguó un poco sus nervios. La habitación, en apariencia fría e impersonal, había sido llenada No podía dejar de pensar en Tetsurou, pero quizá los elitistas tenían razón. Debía serenarse, desayunar, y barajar sus opciones en frío. La alternativa de hablar con Tendou era una buena opción.

Golpeó sus mejillas con ambas manos, provocando el sobresalto de Kenjirou.

—Es un inconveniente, pero tiene solución.

Kenjirou quería decirle que aquel cuerpo no era suyo, que lo tratara con más respeto. Pero lo pensó mejor y… que se jodiera Tendou-san.

—Entonces quien eres. ¿Serás acaso uno del Aobajousai? Todos saben de que Oikawa es un llorón.

Koushi rio. Tomó los colgadores que pendían de la falleba y se quedó con el uniforme más largo. Entregó el otro a Kenjirou.

—No te diré quien soy. Que te lo cuente mañana el tal Tendou-san.

Kenjirou pensó que aquel impostor no le agradaba.


	6. Chapter 6

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**VI**

Tendou Satori no sabía qué pensar. Después de sacarse una docena de _selfies_, era innegable que su rostro no era otro que el de aquel armador suplente del Karasuno.

Ya sabía de dónde conocía a aquel otro chico, el que le llamó dos veces desde el teléfono, _Tetsu-corazón_, era uno de los centrales del Nekoma, un equipo de Tokio que clasificó a la _spring_ y que perdió precisamente frente a los cuervos. Satori vio aquel partido desde la Tablet de Tsutomo, junto a Kenjirou.

«El mundo es un pañueloØ, pensó Satori. De dónde había salido aquella pareja: el voleibol era la nueva casamentera. ¿Se habrán conocido allí, en los nacionales? Si Shiratorizawa se hubiese impuesto en las finales de prefectura, ¿acaso sería Eita quien guardaría una foto de aquel _Tetsu _en su teléfono?

Se sentía ansioso. Quería hacer muchas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Hacerse pasar por otra persona era tentador, y cuando Kenjirou relataba sus experiencias pasadas, parecía fascinante. Sin embargo, Kenjirou no había descubierto un romance con toda probabilidad secreto, y él, ¿cómo debería actuar al respecto? Abrió las puertas del armario empotrado y observó la ropa. Lo más apropiado sería tomar el uniforme de Karasuno y llevar aquel cuerpo a la escuela.

Hacía frío. Satori tomó la camisa, una sudadera y el _gakuran_. Después de estirar las sábanas de la cama, husmeó hacia el exterior de la habitación. Reinaba el silencio en la villa de la montaña. Las escaleras de madera, angostas y empinadas, crujieron al recibir su peso. En el piso de abajo olía a incienso, provenía del altar familiar dispuesto en la entrada de la casa. Satori se acercó a él. Había una foto antigua de una mujer, bastante joven, vestida a la moda de los noventa. Satori juntó sus manos y bajó la cabeza, en señal de respeto. Se preguntaba quién sería.

Las villas de la montaña son sitios acogedores, concluyó Satori luego de husmear en el salón. En la cocina, sobre la mesa, había un desayuno preparado cubierto bajo una tela, más una nota escrita en una pequeña libreta.

Decía la nota: _dicen por la radio de que es el día del _cambiazo_. Si resultas no ser mi hijo, desayuna bien; la cocina está a tu disposición. si sigues siendo Koushi, tómate todo el zumo. Besos, mamá._

El desayuno, modesto, consistía en una porción de miso, una porción de arroz, frutas picadas, y un zumo de color verde oscuro, espeso. Tras oler el zumo, Satori solo se sirvió de la sopa miso. No acostumbraba a comer en las mañanas, y aquel zumo maternal le revolvió el estómago.

Iba por la mitad de la sopa miso cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar por tercera vez. Todavía no decidía qué postura iba a adoptar. Aquel cuerpo extraño no pensaba mucho durante las mañanas, así que lo mejor sería volver a pasar la llamada al buzón. Entonces reparó que lo llamaba su número de teléfono. El celular de Satori.

«Estúpidos androids, ¡cómo se desbloquea jelp!»

Le cortó.

La segunda llamada Satori sí logró cogerla a tiempo.

—¿Hola? ¿Eres quien yo creo, cierto? Eres… —leyó nuevamente la nota—, Koushi, ¿cierto?

—Y tú debes ser Tendou-san —le respondió a Satori su propia voz.

«¿Es una broma? ¿Así es como hablo?» Satori dio un brinco y casi pone en riesgo la integridad del zumo de verduras.

—¡Qué carajos haces con mi voz! No, yo no hablo así. Por favor ponuncia bien todas las letras.

—¿Ahhhh? ¡Tú tampoco estás…! en fin. No importa. Por favor, escúchame… ¿estás solo? ¿estás en un lugar en que puedes hablar?

—Estoy en tu cocina, no hay nadie más en casa. Pero no hables así. ¿Hablas así por este zumo tan horrible que tomas todas las mañanas? Se ve espantoso. Oye, ¿Quién es Tetsu? Te ha estado llamando. Tetsuro corazón. ¿Acaso es tu…?

—¡No lo digas! —le cortó Koushi—. No… no importa, déjalo. Si te ha llamado, por favor escríbele un mensaje de perdón por LINE. Y tienes que mandarle muchos stickers. Y… luego tienes que escribirle que lo de hoy se cancela. La contraseña para bloquear el teléfono es…

Satori anotó la contraseña en una servilleta.

—¿Tenías una cita? Porque a mí no me importaría…

—Se cancela —insistió la voz de Satori a Satori.

—¿Qué harás en mi lugar? —quiso saber Satori—. Asumo que has conocido a Shirabu. Y Eita sabe desbloquear todos nuestros teléfonos, así que asumo que también has hablado con él. ¿Todavía no te han matado?

—No, porque no les he dicho quién soy. Quiero decir, ellos saben que no soy tú, y eso es todo lo que saben, y por hoy, todo lo que sabrán.

—No tiene nada especial esto que voy a decir, pero Kenjirou te odia. Él es así. Odia a cualquier persona que lo derrote en lo que sea. Así es bueno que Kenjirou no lo sepa.

—¿Tienes alguna condición para mí? ¿Hay algo que deba hacer?

Satori removió el fondo del miso con los palillos.

—Empezar a hablar de otra manera.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? ¡Tú tampoco…!

—Ya, ya, es una broma. Tienes que relajarte. Mi cuerpo es un cuerpo relajado, así que no me lo estreses. Pero hay una cosa que debo decirte. No es algo que realmente tengas que hacer, pero… Wakatoshi-kun es mi mejor amigo. Sé bueno con él. Convérsale, ¿sí? Y no dejes que Kenjirou sea muy pesote con Tsutomou. Los demás nos sabemos defender, pero Tsutomou todavía está verde.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Ese chico Tetsu…

—Es un secreto —Koushi suspiró—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¿Ni siquiera tus amigos?

—Especialmente mis amigos… Te pediría que…

—Sí, claro. No hay problema. ¿Crees que es buena idea que me revele?

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Satori se escuchó reír. Era una risa extraña, que no tenía nada que ver con la risa que a él le salía.

—Quizá Asahi se espante. Puede que sea divertido que lo sepa. En fin… por favor, no le expliques nada a _esa persona_ Cualquier justificación seguirá siendo una justificación. Solo escríbele que «hoy tampoco podrá ser», y mándale…

—Muchos sticker, ya sé —completó Satori—. Buena suerte.

Satori lavó los utensilios que usó durante el desayuno, y lo que no comió lo guardó en la nevera. El insienso se había quemado por completo cuando volvió a pasar por el altar. Le dio otra mirada a la fotografía. Se parecía mucho a Koushi, pero parecía triste. Se preguntaba si Koushi también tendría una expresión similar.

«¿Por qué me habré metido aquí?». Tendou cerró tras de sí.

¿A dónde se suponía que iba? No tenía idea dónde se encontraba la escuela de Karasuno.


	7. Chapter 7

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**VII**

Azumane Asahi era adicto a programas del tipo _mil maneras de morir_. Su ANSIEDAD —en letras capitales— le impedía despegar la vista de esos programas que odiaba y tantas pesadillas le causaban. Al mismo tiempo, se justificaba: es mejor saber para prevenir.

Aquel día Asahi, como varios otros, reflexionaba sobre la muerte. No tenía nada de extraordinario. Era aquel extraño día nuevamente, ese que la gente conocía como el día del _cambiazo_, y Asahi se preguntaba qué sucedería si uno de los cuerpos moría. Era un alivio constatar que seguía siendo él mismo, y que en casa también, pero se sentía muy preocupado por el resto de sus familiares y por sus amigos.

Nunca había tratado con algún cambiado en el día del _cambiazo_, pero le habían contado que Akaashi Keiji, el armador del Fukurodani, se cambió de cuerpo tres veces con el armador del Shiratorizawa. Se enteró durante la concentración de verano, en Shinzen, mientras discutían con otros chicos de tercero sobre el Shiratorizawa, uno de los equipos _fashion_ de la temporada. Sí, _fashion_, Asahi pensaba de aquella manera.

En medio de la discusión, Tetsurou mencionó que, de poder elegir, cambiaría de cuerpo con _Suga-chan_. Fue un comentario abrupto y poco calculado que enmudeció a Koushi, y que obligó a Daichi a cambiar de tema, porque tenía maestría para esas cosas.

Hablando del rey de Roma…

La figura de Koushi se dibujaba en el horizonte, apoyado en la cancela de su casa. Asahi no corrió enseguida a su encuentro. Koushi parecía muy ensimismado en su teléfono. Últimamente había cosas que no entendía de Koushi. Se preguntaba si alguna vez le hablaría sobre su situación con Kiyoko, por ejemplo. Asahi sabía porque la propia Kiyoko lo habló con él, el mismo día que Koushi la rechazó.

Asahi se preguntaba si Koushi habría mirado a Kiyoko a los ojos, si habría jugado con sus manos, y si su tono de voz había flaqueado. Kiyoko no le dio muchos detalles, pero por lo que Asahi entendió, Suga la rechazó porque estaba enamorado de otra persona. Asahi pensaba en ello, y lo asociaba a los ademanes delicados con los que Koushi se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa, a cómo se apartaba el cabello de la cara, y se cruzaba de brazos, ladeando la cabeza. E inevitablemente, asociaba todos esos movimientos al rubor que coronó sus mejillas cuando Tetsurou le llamó _Suga-chan_, y cómo Daichi cambió rápidamente de tema.

Era una cosa de sumar dos más dos. ¿Qué debería hacer él? Cuando quiso discutir el tema con Daichi, este dijo que «había que dejar las cosas seguir su curso». Pero Asahi era de la idea de que, para que las cosas siguieran ese curso natural, debían precisamente hablarse.

Asahi suspiró, y su suspiro llamó la atención de Koushi, quien levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de Asahi. No era la mirada que Asahi conocía de Koushi, ni tampoco se trataba de que Koushi usara una sudadera bajo el _gakuran_ (lo que de por sí era bastante extraño), pero había algo, no podría precisar si en sus movimientos, o su mera presencia que emanaba con él, había algo distinto que rompía por completo con la naturaleza delicada de Koushi, algo silencioso que corría entre sus ojos, abiertos como faros que alumbran un camino oscuro.

—¡Qué haces tan desconcentrado en la vía!

Asahi le quitó el teléfono al impostor de Koushi. No tenían que decirle más. No permitiría que aquel robacuerpos, en su descuido, matara a uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

NOLOGRÉPUBLICARAYERLOSIENTOMUCHOMEITEFALLEYSOYLOPEORDEESTEPLANETA


	8. Chapter 8

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**VIII**

—¿Matar? ¿Por qué crees que quiero matarme?

—No digo que _quieras_ hacerlo. Pero si no te cuidas, es muy probable que algo fatal... Apenas conoces este cuerpo. No estás familiarizado a su porte ni su peso. Si te descuidas, podrías provocarte una lesión que luego le quedará a Suga. O peor, podrías matarte.

Satori parpadeó perplejo.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta tan rápido de que no soy quien parezco?

—Es el día del cambiazo, lo han dicho en todos lados. Y tú te mueves de un modo en que Suga jamás se movería. Además, Suga jamás llevaría una sudadera con capucha bajo el _gakuran_.

Satori miraba a Asahi intrigado, hasta que se acordó.

—Oye yo a ti te conozco ¡Eres el _samurai _de Karasuno!

—¿Samurai? —Asahi no se esperaba halagos tan temprano en la mañana, especialmente de Koushi (aunque no fuese Koushi).

—Sí, quizá samurai te queda grande —razonó Satori, de un modo muy similar a como habría hablado el propio Koushi. Asahi se sintió lastimado, especialmente por como prosiguió la discusión—: ¿Es cierto que vendes drogas fuera del colegio? ¿Es cierto de que buscas peleas sin razón? ¿Cuántos años has repetido? Oye… pero no te deprimas.

Satori golpeó a Asahi en la espalda, tratando de recuperar su humor. Como no había respuesta, decidió presentarse.

—Para ser tan grandote eres bastante debilucho. Yo soy Tendou Satori, nos hemos enfrentado. ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Me llaman el _Guess Monster_!

—¿Qué…?

—Pues tengo dos problemas, además del evidente. El primero de ellos es que no logro desbloquear este teléfono. No entiendo los _androids_. Tengo la contraseña y todo, Koushi me la dio.

—¿Koushi?

—¿No me llamo así?

—No es eso, es que nosotros le decimos Suga. Y los _kohai_ le llaman Suga-san.

«A lo mejor esto sea conveniente» pensó Asahi. Era una buena oportunidad para hablar con su amigo y sin su amigo.

—¿Por qué quieres el teléfono de Suga?

—Me pidió un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—Ehh… pero no puedo decírtelo. ¿O sí? Anda, ayúdame a desbloquear el teléfono.

Por supuesto, los del Shiratorizawa solo conocen iPhones, pensó Asahi ayudando a Satori. Al desbloquear el teléfono, se abrió en una conversación de LINE. Asahi jura que no quiso ver, que no era su intención husmear en un teléfono ajeno. Solo ayudó al _falso Koushi _a abrir su teléfono.

Pero lo vio. Era una conversación con _Tetsu._ ¡Tetsu adornado con un corazón! ¡Se compartían montones de stickers!

—¡Gracias por la ayuda! Samurai-kun tú sí que eres buena gente, los rumores sobre ti son infundados.

Asahi no tenía fuerzas para replicar. Se sentía preocupado por su mejor amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**IX**

Suga-chan: Hola Tetsu-kun. Lo siento por cortarte en la mañana. Ocurrieron cosas. Aquí tienes tus _stickers_ de perdón.

El teléfono de Tetsurou recibió una oleada de los _stickers_ más diversos y que Tetsurou jamás había visto (no de Koushi, al menos), todos de mangas y animes, partiendo por One Piece, siguiendo por Naruto, con entren medio _stickers_ de luchadores de sumo y de ninjas.

«Se volvió loco» pensó Tetsurou con una sonrisa boba.

Los stickers siguieron lloviendo hasta más o menos el mediodía. Entonces Suga-chan, que parecía haber acabado todas sus fuentes, escribió:

Suga-chan: Oye Tetsu-kun, tengo que decirte la verdad  
Suga-chan: En realidad no soy Koushi-kun.  
Suga-chan: Soy un cambiado. Mi nombre es Satori, soy Tauro y estoy suscrito a la Jump.  
Suga-chan: Koushi-kun se puso en contacto conmigo esta mañana y me pidió que te mandara muchos _stickers_. Otra cosa que me pidió es que cancelara la cita de hoy, sin decirte el por qué. Yo iba a hacerle caso.  
Suga-chan: Pero he leído la conversación de ayer, la de anteayer, la de más atrás a eso…  
Suga-chan: He revisado las fotos que comparten juntos…  
Suga-chan: He incluso hablado con uno de los amigos de Koushi-kun. Tú también lo conoces: Asahi-kun, el samurái.

Tetsurou leyó incrédulo los mensajes que caían uno tras otros.

Suga-chan: Quizá Koushi-kun no quería decirte porque lo tomarías como otra justificación más.  
Suga-chan: O temías que te tomaras a mal el hecho de que él (Koushi-kun) haya cambiado de cuerpo con otra persona que no eras tú (conmigo, Satori)  
Suga-chan: Ya me enteré de que a ti te habría gustado cambiar de cuerpo con él.  
Suga-chan: Que prácticamente se lo gritaste a todo el mundo. Y aun así, Koushi-kun creen que nadie sabe lo vuestro (¿lo nuestro?), pero hay algunos que sospechan. Estoy casi seguro de que tú eres de la misma idea que Koushi-kun, de que lo que hay entre ustedes es un secreto.  
Suga-chan: Sin embargo, Asahi-kun dice que es cosa de sumar dos más dos. Y yo también lo pienso.  
Suga-kun: Tetsu-kun, dime algo. ¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? No abortes misión, no te acobardes, y ven a Sendai hoy día mismo.

Y luego comenzaron a caer más _stickers._ Una lluvia sideral de _stickers._

Tetsurou sintió una especie de efervescencia en la boca del estómago.


	10. Chapter 10

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**X**

No fue un caso de amor a primera vista. No sintió algo especial la primera vez que se vieron, tampoco se diga la segunda. Jamás se le habría ocurrido decir que Koushi le parecía una persona atractiva, mucho menos que era su tipo. Los sentimientos de Tetsurou fueron escalando poco a poco, de manera progresiva. Compartes al principio unas pocas palabras que se van sumando; las conversaciones se alargan, la noche se extiende, y al caer en cuenta, no tiene caso remediarlo. Te gusta. No tiene sentido, pero te gusta. Algo así le sucedió a Tetsurou.

Cuando Koushi se rascaba la mejilla, Tetsurou seguía la delicada línea que dibujaba el dedo sobre la piel. Tenía varios tipos de risa, pero no importaba si se trataba de la más bulliciosa o la silenciosa como un suspiro, Koushi echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, y sus cabellos delgados flotaban en el aire, como si la gravedad los hubiese olvidado.

Cuando todos se iban, permanecían ellos dos. Descubrieron que les gustaban las mismas lecturas, y que les iba bien en las mismas materias. Luego descubrieron, sin necesidad de poner las palabras en la mesa, que no se sentían muy diferentes cuando estaban juntos.

Una noche, de camino a los baños, Koushi se atrevió y cerró la distancia.

A veces sus dedos se tocaban bajo la mesa. A veces eran sus pies.

Le preguntó Tetsurou:

—¿Te importa mucho?

Koushi dijo que sí.

Pensaba en aquella conversación tras leer los mensajes de LINE del cambiacuerpos Satori. A la hora del almuerzo Tetsurou asomó la cabeza al salón de Kenma. Sin que le dijese algo, Kenma guardó la consola PoP en su estuche y lo siguió afuera. Cercano al sector de los invernaderos, Tetsurou se detuvo.

—Ocurrió algo… no debería tener mucha importancia —admitió, entrando en el invernadero de las flores. Kenma lo siguió, cerrando tras de sí—. Kou… Suga-chan al parecer cambio de cuerpo con otra persona.

—¿Suga-chan?

—No te hagas… Tienes que haberte dado cuenta.

Tetsurou se sentó en una banca junto a los almácigos de los crisantemos. Kenma se sentó a su lado y asomó su tronco hacia delante, para poder mirar a Tetsurou, que le esquivaba. Traía las orejas coloradísimas.

—Me di cuenta, pero como nunca lo hablamos supuse que era un secreto. ¿Lo es?

—No lo sé…

Kenma apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Tetsurou.

—¿Por qué estás triste?

—No es eso. —Tetsurou se limpió los ojos con una mano—. Es difícil para mí esto de la distancia. Nunca pensé que sería ese tipo de persona…

—No creo que sea algo malo, Kuro. Eres sensible, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Kenma se despegó de Tetsurou y se puso de pie, ofreciendo ambas manos a su amigo para ayudar a levantarlo. No lo soltó, fue guiándolo entre los bandejones de flores en crecimiento hasta llegar a las lavandas. Recortó una, que tendió a Tetsurou. Había una especie de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sé que le dijiste a Yaku que hoy no podrías acompañarlo a Ikebukuro porque viajarías a ver unos parientes, todo el fin de semana. Pero tú no tienes parientes lejos. Supongo que esto del cambiazo lo complica todo, pero no necesariamente.

Tetsurou observó la lavanda entre sus dedos, color espliego.

—¿Es tan obvio? ¿Como sumar dos más dos?

—No creo que todos puedan verlo, si a eso te refieres. No entiendo por qué estás tan confundido, Kuro.

—Koushi preferiría que no viajara… y lo entiendo. Pero ya sería el tercer fin de semana cancelado. Quizá para él no sea tan importante...

—Kuro, tú sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero… ¿eres idiota?

Tetsurou trató de abalanzarse contra Kenma, pero fue anticipado. Kenma se escabulló de sus brazos una, dos, tres veces. Tetsuro alcanzó a pegarle una patada sobre los bandejones de las caléndulas, pero no fue suficiente para detener a Kenma, quien lanzado en picada, atravesó las puertas del invernadero y se fue corriendo y riendo, seguido muy de cerca por Tetsurou.

Descansando sobre sus rodillas, Kenma dijo:

—Cómprame una gaseosa. Me lo debes.

Entonces Tetsurou le dio por fin un abrazo.


	11. Chapter 11

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**XI**

Akaashi publicó una _selfie_ suya más con la frase:

«Dejen de preguntarme si yo soy yo. Sí, soy yo».

Kenjirou, que no sabía por qué seguía a ese Akaashi que tanto odiaba, bloqueó su celular y se cruzó de brazos, nuevamente irritado. Kenjirou era ese tipo de persona que de natural se irritaba cada cinco minutos.

—Se cree la gran cosa y alardea, pero no tiene nada de extraordinario esto del _cambiazo_—dijo Kenjirou a Koushi—. El día pasará más rápido de lo que crees, y mañana, cuando despiertes, volverás a ser tú mismo.

Era la hora del almuerzo en Shiratorizawa. Kenjirou no sabía cómo cambiarle a Koushi la expresión abatida que exteriorizaba en el rostro de Satori, otra cosa más que lo irritaba, pero debido a la confusión que le provocaba ver al cuerpo de Satori comportándose de aquella manera, y no era el único inquietado: incluso Wakatoshi parecía confundido.

—No es posible que un día pase más rápido que otro —dijo Wakatoshi, implacable si se trata de exactitud—. Todos los días tienen la misma cantidad de horas.

—_Relatividad_, Wakatoshi. Se llama _Relatividad_ —le recordó Eita—. Es una manera de levantar el humor.

—A mí también gustaría que este día tuviera muchas menos horas —continuó Wakatoshi—. ¿Qué pasa si Tendou no se queda dormido, Shirabu? ¿Se quedará este robacuerpos para siempre con nosotros?

—¡Wakatoshi no digas eso tan grosero!

—No nos ha querido decir su nombre, así que para mí es un robacuerpos ¿Shirabu…?

—Se va a quedar dormido —contestó Shirabu, jugando con sus palillos—. Por algún motivo, siempre te quedas dormido. Te baja un sueño insoportable.

Koushi los oía hablar entre ellos, incapaz de interrumpirlos. En el transcurso de la mañana, conviviendo con aquel grupo de gente, había descubierto el mundo de los elitistas. Y jamás se lo reconocería a Asahi o a Daichi, pero dentro de todo le caían bien. Bastante bien.

Semi Eita, que era como su versión malvada en un universo paralelo, era malas pulgas pero de buen corazón. Era el que más se preocupaba por integrar a Koushi, ofreciendo subtítulos cada vez que se quedaba colgado por falta de contexto. Se tomó la molestia de enseñarle toda la escuela, y señalarle los tipos con los quemejor no buscarse problemas.

Yamagata Hayato siempre se estaba dejando su teléfono en todas partes, y parecía que tenía la cabeza volando. Era muy conversador, pero recelaba de Koushi. Insistía que se trataba de Satori tratando de gastarles una mala broma.

Oohira Reon era como un monje risueño que sabía todo lo que le preguntasen, y también se mostraba muy atento con Koushi. Le dio todos los tips importantes para sobrevivir a las clases y evitarse unos chinos en los baños.

Los problemas eran Ushijima Wakatoshi y Shirabu Kenjirou. El primero no podía aceptar a Koushi y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Kenjirou por su parte, tal como le advirtió el propio Satori, parecía odiar a todo el mundo.

Pero si los omitía, en realidad no estaba tan mal. Solo que no podía dejar de lamentarse por su suerte. Otro día habría sido perfecto.

El teléfono de Satori comenzó a vibrar. Era una llamada de su teléfono celular. Koushi se apartó del resto de los Shiratorizawa y contestó.

—¿Tendou-san?

_—Koushi-kun, te dejo con tu amigo Asahi-kun. Está como loco por hablar contigo. Y también Daichi-kun._

No le dio tiempo a replicar. De pronto sus amigos le bombardeaban.

_—¡Suga! ¡Cómo te están tratando! ¿Todavía vives? ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

Asahi y sus mil preocupaciones, por supuesto.

_—No te pongas fatalista, Asahi. Suga es fuerte, y peor, es manipulador. De seguro ha sabido sacarle provecho a la situación_.

—Gracias Daichi. En realidad me encuentro bien. Shiratorizawa es enorme. Ese tipo Semi Eita, ¿lo recuerdan?

—_Ese que se parece a ti en versión de mundo paralelo._

_—_¡Ese mismo! Pues me ha dibujado un croquis de la escuela y en general se han portado todos muy amables conmigo.

—¡Amables! —esa voz era la de Koushi, o sea que estaba hablando el propio Satori—. Eso me cuesta mucho creerlo.

—_A nosotros no nos cuesta tanto —_dijeron Asahi y Daichi.

Koushi rió. Aunque los chicos elitistas eran buenas personas, nada se comparaba a oír a sus verdaderos amigos preocuparse por él

—_Oye Suga _—prosiguió Daichi—. _Iremos a verte al final del día. Queremos verte en ese otro cuerpo. El robacuerpos también vendrá con nosotros. Tiene curiosidad de ver cómo se comporta tu cuerpo._

_—_Yo también quiero ver eso.

Se despidieron. Koushi no tenía cómo saber que tras aquella promesa un plan se ponía en marcha.


	12. Chapter 12

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para MEI por su CUMPLEAÑOS

* * *

**XII**

Satori tenía el don de anti-gente. Se llenaba de enemigos por doquier sin hacer demasiado, por el hecho de ser él mismo. Satori era consciente de aquella peculiaridad suya y se preguntaba qué sería lo que estaba mal en él. Medio día en el cuerpo de otra persona le bastó para descubrir el secreto. Era la esencia que emanaba desde lo profundo de su alma la que estaba podrida y espantaba.

A Azumane Asahi le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta de que, al interior del cuerpo de Koushi, habitaba un ser de esencia maligna y pútrida, y receló de puro instinto. Al cerciorarse de sus sospechas, no pudo ocultar su espanto y Satori vio el horror reflejarse en su rostro del mismo modo en que ya se había reflejado en los tantos desdichados que lo habían conocido.

Obsevando sus manos, pequeñas e hidratas, reflexionaba para sí: «¿tanto miedo doy?».

Satori no sabía que el problema en este caso no era él, sino la predisposición natural de Asahi de espantarse de buenas a primera por prácticamente cualquier cosa, y que acababa de dar con la prueba concluyente del supuesto _secreto_ de Koushi. Ahora que era evidente, no podía deshacerse de un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sugawara se había esmerado por ocultar su relación con Koushi, y él al trasgredir la privacidad de su celular, había dado con la llave antes de tiempo.

«¿Acaso no era tú quien pensaba precisamente en averiguar todo este lío aprovechando que Suga-san ya no era Suga-san?» le reprochó una voz en su cabeza la cual, curiosamente, sonaba exacto como Tsukishima Kei, el tipo de primer año más intratable de todo. Esa voz añadió: «Eres patético, Azumane-san»

«¡No se trata de eso!» Intentaba defenderse Asahi de su Tsukki-conciencia «Quiero ayudar a Suga, pero no me gustaría que mi ayuda supusiera una transgresión»

«Pero ya lo has hecho, has husmeado en su teléfono para usurpar la verdad. No vengas con juegos de moralidad si has desechado tu propia ética»

«¿Qué?»

La Tsukki-conciencia hablaba enredado para confundirlo y hacerlo sentir más miserable de lo que de por sí se sentía.

—Oye —empezó a hablar Satori—, ya sé que no soy tu amigo, pero… ¿tanto horror te produzco?

—¿Qué?

«Y esta es la guinda, ¿no podías disimular un poco? Hasta este imbécil se ha dado cuenta de tu delito. No sirves para hacer el mal. No sirves para nada»

—¿Te vas a poner a llorar? ¿Así de horrorizado estás? ¡Vaya!

«¡Has deprimido al robacuerpos!»

Era una mañana helada de febrero. Asahi se abrazó el cuerpo, contemplando el rostro de su amigo Koushi, que era habitado por otra persona. Pensó en la tristeza que debía inundar a Koushi a diario y lo mal que debía sentirse en un cuerpo extraño. ¿Cómo hacerle saber a Koushi de que podía confiar en ellos, en Daichi y él mismo? Un poco cabizbajo, Asahi reprendió el camino a la escuela, seguido de cerca por Satori.

—¿Te digo una cosa? No eres tú el problema. Soy yo. Me asusto mucho. Quizá por eso Suga no confía en mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Suga te pidió que te comunicaras con Kuroo-san, ¿cierto? Él cree que no sé, pero sería imposible que no me diera cuenta.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no le han dicho? Eso le habría ahorrado muchos disgustos.

—Porque no se puede imponer la confianza. Es… Suga es una persona encantadora. Sabe subir el humor de las personas y es muy divertido. Nunca se deja derrotar, siempre ve oportunidades en sus debilidades, es ese tipo de persona, de los que no se rinden. Pero tiene ese otro lado, hermético y sombrío, al que no nos deja acceder. No solo es el tema de Kuroo-san. Nunca nos habla de su familia. En el altar de su casa se encuentra la foto de una bella mujer, muy joven, y no sabemos quien es. Lo único que sabemos de su familia, es que vive con su madre. Nunca está en casa, pero no sabemos por qué, y cómo se siente Suga al respecto. Son temas de los que no nos habla.

—Ya veo…

Satori se subió la capucha y guardó las manos bajo el calor de sus axilas.

—Has hablado todo este tiempo en plural. Quién es esa otra persona que se preocupa por Suga-kun.

—Daichi. Hasta el campeonato de invierno fue el capitán del equipo. Con Daichi no hemos hablado el tema entre nosotros. Daichi es de la idea de que, si Suga quiere mantener ciertas cosas en secreto, está en su derecho.

—¿Y tú qué piensas?

—No sé.

—Yo pienso que es una bobada. Tú lo sabes, Daichi-kun lo sabe. Ahora yo también lo sé. El único que no lo sabe es el propio Suga-kun. ¿No te parece que jugamos con sus sentimientos?

Asahi no sabía qué pensar.

«Como siempre, tu opinión es voluble y tus convicciones débiles.»

Asahi le pidió educadamente a su Tsukki-conciencia que se fuera a la mismísima mierda.

Satori, por su parte, le escribió a Tetsurou su mensaje de perdón y, considerando que Suga tenía todavía monedas de reserva, compró muchos _stickers_ de sus mangas favoritos, que mandó durante toda la mañana al contacto de _Tetsu-corazón_.

Pero mientras lo hacía, las palabras de Asahi resonaban en su cabeza, y no podía librarse del sentimiento de desazón. Creía entender lo que escondía el corazón de Koushi, aquel miedo paralizante de ser rechazado por los demás.

Satori conocía muy bien ese miedo, porque desde muy temprana edad espantaba a los demás. Una extraña efervescencia recorrió su cuerpo. Pensaba Satori: ya no se trata de romance. Se trata de recuperarle a Koushi su vida. Sin más miedo. Sin vivir escondido.

Así fue como trazó su plan. Escribiendo a _Tetsu_ para que viajara de todos modos a Sendai, y metiendo a aquellos amigos del alma en el asunto.


	13. Chapter 13

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para Mei por su Cumpleaños

* * *

**XIII**

Considerando que Tetsurou debía pegarse un viaje de unas tres horas para llegar a Sendai (incluyéndose en el cálculo el tiempo de traslado desde Nekoma hasta la estación de trenes), Satori consideró que no tenía nada de malo dar una vuelta por el club de vóleibol de Karasuno. Sentía ganas de fastidiar un momento.

A esas alturas ya todos se habían enterado de que Koushi no era Koushi. Al parecer era demasiado evidente a los demás. El comentario que más repetía (y el que lo delataba casi instantáneamente) era que «Suga no se mueve así tan raro». Satori trataba de defenderse: ¿cómo querían que se acoplara con tanta facilidad a un cuerpo tan pequeño?

—No creo que se trate de eso —dijo Daichi, negándose a explayarse más.

—Yo no me muevo raro. Si ustedes midieran lo que mido yo, y pesaran lo que peso yo, lo sabrían.

—Tsukishima mide y pesa como tú, pero no se mueve así —intervino Asahi, en parte empujado por su Tsukki-conciencia. ¿Por qué Tsukki tenía aquel poder sobre su mente? ¿Sería vudú acaso? ¿Algún tipo de magia negra?

«Ya te fuiste a lo dramático. Cuando aprenderás»

El asunto es que fueron al gimnasio en parte porque Satori quería fastidiar, en parte porque Daichi quería ver las reacciones de los kohai. Le interesaba cómo Ennoshita, el nuevo capitán, lidiaría con ello. Junto a Asahi compraron un paquete de palomitas.

Satori entró brincando en ese cuerpo bajito y aterciopelado, llamando la atención de los demás. Hinata Shouyou y Nishinoya Yuu fueron los primeros en acercarse. Tsukishima dio media vuelta y se fue. Ennoshita traía el rostro verde. Daichi no paraba de reír.

—¿Es verdad que eres en realidad Tendou-san, el _guess monster_? —preguntó Shouyou. Por sobre su hombro, Kageyama Tobio miraba a Satori de manera aterradora, como si quisiera pulverizarlo con la mirada—. ¡Tienes que jugar con nosotros!

—¡Sí, por favor! —insistió Yuu—

—No estoy seguro de qué tan alto puedo saltar, pero podemos intentarlo.

—¡Sííííí! —gritaron Shouyu, Satori, y también Yuu, chocando sus manos.

—Nada de «síííí» —Interrumpió el nuevo capitán—, primero todos a trotar. Tanaka, trae a Tsukishima de regreso. Yamaguchi, ayuda a Tanaka. El resto, cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la cancha. Tendou-san, si se va a unir a nosotros, por favor caliente bien. Recuerde que se encuentra en un cuerpo que no le pertenece, y más vale que no lo lastime.

Daichi observaba la escena impresionado.

—Quién lo diría, ha dominado bien la situación. Apuesto lo que sea a que en la noche no podrá ir al baño.

Satori alcanzó a oír aquello. Menudos amigos los de Koushi. Entendía por qué se llevaban tan bien. Nunca podría reconocerlo, especialmente por cómo era él: si hubiese sido matriculado en el Karasuno, estaba casi seguro de que esos chicos de tercer año serían sus amigos.

¿Koushi se llevaría bien con Wakatoshi? ¿Con Kenjirou o con Eita? Veía la preocupación de Daichi y Asahi por Koushi, y se preguntaba si ellos, sus amigos del Shiratorizawa, también se preocupaban por él, o la cordialidad que le obsequiaban se debía a que «no les quedaba otra».

A veces a Satori le perseguían esas dudas.

«¿Y qué pasa con mis secretos? ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que yo también albergo secretos?»

No lo sé. No me importa.

Satori elongó las pantorillas de Koushi, los bíceps de Koushi, y aunque no vestía adecuadamente, se unió a la avanzada que ya trotaba, con su paso holgado, con sus brazos colgando. «Detente, no pienses más. Déjate llevar por la corriente».

—Qué curioso —le susurró Daichi a Asahi—, ¿no te parece que de pronto se parece mucho a Suga?

—¿Con los brazos colgándole de aquella manera?

—No, tonto. Mírale el rostro. Es el rostro de Suga cuando se pone a pensar muchas cosas, y tenemos que pegarle para que deje de ponerse tonto.

—¿Lo golpeamos?

—Nah. Mira como corre Hinata tras de él. Dejemos que la naturalea siga su curso.

Efectivamente, Shoyou no dejó en paz a Satori hasta el partido de práctica, lo que permitió a Satori aliviar el peso de sus pensamientos.


	14. Chapter 14

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para Mei por su Cumpleaños

* * *

**XIV**

Se sucedieron los siguientes hechos al mismo tiempo:

Tetsurou abordó un expreso hasta Sendai. El boleto, comprado con una semana de antelación, fue revisado por el inspector de trenes sin plantear objeción, sin cuestionarle a Tetsurou por visitar al chico que le gustaba, o ese romance secreto que parecía todo el mundo conocer. El inspector revisó la fecha y hora del tiquete, agujereó un extremo con una muesca, y al mismo tiempo que entregaba a Tetsurou su boleto, extendía el brazo para coger el boleto del pasajero siguiente.

Tetsurou, acodado en la ventana, pensaba en Koushi. En Suga-chan, como gustaba decirle. ¿Se enfadaría con él? ¿Podría ser el inicio de una crisis? ¿Acaso le dolería la cabeza? Cada vez que se abrumaba, Koushi le había contado a Tetsurou que todos los males se le iban a la cabeza, y dependiendo de la temperatura, la jaqueca podía ser insoportable.

Le gustaba conocer esos pequeños detalles de Koushi, y por ello mismo, le aterraba la idea de que el viaje fuese un error.

Koushi era escurridizo cuando quería. A Tetsurou no le gustaba atrapar agua entre los dedos.

Por su parte, Satori, encerrado en el cuerpo de Koushi, había formado alianza con Ryuunoskue y con Shoyo, y se enfrentaban ante los desafortunados de Tobio, Yuu y Kei. Como no iba con las ropas adecuadas, uno de los calientabancas le había facilitado sus tenis de deporte, y Daichi, quien todavía guardaba en sus casilleros su uniforme deportivo, le prestó sus shorts.

Se estaba enamorando de ese cuerpo en apariencia delicado, pero vigoroso, más resistente y fuerte de lo que había supuesto (al menos, más resisnte y fuerte que su propio cuerpo). Shoyo y Yuu no habían dejado de adularlo, en especial Shoyo (quizá por estar en su equipo). Toda recepción, todo intento de bloqueo, todo servicio, era prestamente comentado por Shoyo, maravillado. A Satori no le había resultado fácil en un principio. No tenía la altura para bloquear, y Tobio, quizá en su deseo de sobrar venganza por el último partido jugado, se había valido de Kei para que los remates superasen el bloqueo. Entonces Satori, comprendiendo que no podía competir en ese aspecto, decidió utilizar sus habilidades predictivas desde atrás de la cancha. Porque sabía hacia dónde irían los balones, así que sabía donde moverse para recibirlos. Por eso Yuu lo alababa, aún desde el lado contrario de la cancha.

Le gustaba el Karasuno. No eran seres hostiles. No lo juzgaban. Y pensaba, que era una pena que al día siguiente se perdiera de todas aquellas alegrías. Por eso quería seguir jugando allí en la cancha, aunque aquello significase recibir balones en lugar de bloquearlos. Quería aprovechar esos momentos. Sin embargo, era hora de irse. De viajar a Sendai, a la estación de trenes, y conocer al tal Tetsurou.

Koushi, a varios kilómetros de distancia, en cambio, solo quería que pasaran las horas rápido para volver a su cuerpo. Ignoraba que Tetsurou iba en camino. Ignoraba que Satori lo había descubierto todo y, por ende, Daichi y Asahi también sabían su secreto. Se acordaba de la única petición que le hiciera Satori, que conversara con Wakatoshi-kun, su mejor amigo, y que se preocupara de que Kenjirou no fuese muy borde con un tal Tsutomou.

Los chicos del Shiratorizawa se habían portado bien con él, solo Wakatoshi parecía recelarle. Le había sorprendido descubrir de que Satori era el mejor amigo de Wakatoshi. De hecho, le sorprendía que Wakatoshi tuviese algo como un mejor amigo. Cuando intentó hablarle, Wakatoshi no se había mostrado amable. Fue bastante cortante y, a su juicio, descortés.

Reon y Eita lo invitaron a una cafetería cercana, una cortesía. Pagaron ellos su bebida.

Le dijo Reon:

—No te tomes a mal lo de Wakatoshi. Lo que pasa es que le has roto todos sus esquemas.

Y dijo Eita, como complemento:

—Lo que pasa es que Satori es su mejor amigo, y el hecho de que no esté él aquí, sumado al hecho de carecer de noticias tuyas, debe de preocuparle mucho más de lo que él mismo es capaz de darse cuenta.

Añadió Reon:

—Debe ser por eso que Satori viajará hasta aquí con tus amigos. Para ver a Wakatoshi, dejarle claro de que todo estará bien y que esto no cambiará nada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Koushi, un poco confundido.

Reon y Eita se miraron.

—Porque Wakatoshi es así —dijo uno—. No acepta con facilidad los cambios, en realidad, los odia. Para él es muy dificil. Le tarda una eternidad comprender ciertas cosas, y cuando al fin ase la idea, van y se la cambian…

—Tampoco entiende los doble sentidos o las metáforas —agregó el otro—, y esto le ha traído muchos problemas. Nosotros mismos, al principio, no podíamos congeniar con Wakatoshi. Pensábamos que era duro de cabeza y llevado a sus ideas.

—Pero Satori es distinto —aclaró el primero—, porque tiene mucha más empatía que todos nosotros, y nos mostró nuestro error. Wakatoshi no puede cambiar esa manera de ser suya, pero nosotros sí que podíamos cambiar nuestro modo de entender a Wakatoshi.

—Es de las cosas que más valoramos de Satori.

—Por eso pensamos, aunque no nos hayas querido revelar tu identidad, que tú también debes ser una persona distinta al resto, en un buen sentido. Una persona que se hace destacar por su pureza, pero a quien le ha tocado sufrir, y por ello, recela de todos y se niega dejarse querer por los demás.

—A veces Satori se guarda muchas cosas, pero nosotros siempre acabamos descubriendo sus secretos. Se le nota mucho en el rostro. A ti también se te nota. Es un buen colega Satori. Se lo decimos pero no nos cree. Él no dejaría que nadie se preocupara por él, y lo cierto es que nos preocupa un montón.

Koushi arrugó la servilleta de género entre sus manos. Quería preguntar «por qué», mas no se atrevía. Empezaba a entender cuál era su afinidad con Satori y por qué sus almas se habían intercambiado.

Pensaba en Daichi y Asahi, sus amigos que le dijeron que irían a Shiratorizawa porque querían verlo.

En Tetsurou, en todas las veces que le había cancelado una cita, y como Tetsurou, a pesar de todo, no parecía resentido.

—No se preocupen —dijo Koushi, sonriendo como Satori—. Si es así como dicen, quizá hoy se dé cuenta de todo.


	15. Chapter 15

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para Mei por su Cumpleaños

* * *

**XV**

El boleto perforado en la mano. La mochila al hombro. El bigote lampiño sudoroso. Rezagos de nieve del día anterior. Tetsurou estrujaba su boleto y el sudor le corría a chorros por el rostro. Pensaba: qué bochorno.

Aun sabiendo que no se trataba de Koushi, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver al robacuerpos. Todavía peor porque Koushi no sabía a quien buscaba, y sus ojos pasaron fugaces por el rostro de Tetsurou, incapaz de reconocerlo en medio de la multitud que iba y venía entre los andenes. Fueron Daichi y Asahi quienes le reconocieron a la distancia, enfilando sus pasos, prestos, apresurados, llenos de ansiedad. Tetsurou, estrujando el boleto más y más, no fue capaz de dar ni un paso. No le importaba la presencia de Asahi, pero Daichi era otra cosa.

—Así que has venido —dijo Daichi, con intención de cortar el hielo. Tetsurou intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero al final sus pupilas terminan en la suela de sus zapatos. Daichi le da un golpe en el brazo— ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Pareces un gato mojado!

—¡Qué dices! —saltó Tetsurou.

—Así sí. Ese es el Kuroo al que estoy acostumbrado.

Las risas de Daichi y Asahi destensaron los hombros de Kuroo. Sin embargo, sus mejillas adquirieron calor, y su bigote volvió a llenarse de sudor: el falso Koushi lo observaba con curiosidad, con sus ojos muy abiertos, como tratando de absorber la mayor cantidad de información a través de ellos.

—Tú debes ser Satori.

—Tendou Satori, sí. Tauro. Estoy suscrito a la revista Jump.

El falso Koushi tendió una mano que Tetsurou estrechó con cierta renuencia. Era vergonzoso porque Daichi y Asahi las hacían de testigos.

—¿Ustedes lo conocían de antes? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Asahi y Daichi. Ambos asintieron con unos rostros que no auguraban nada bueno.

—Es una espina en el culo —admitió Daichi sin disimular ante Satori, quien curiosamente pareció orgulloso de tal afirmación—, pero es una buena espina.

—Yo también te conozco a ti —dijo Satori a Tetsurou, lo que no se esperaba—. Vi el partido que tuvieron tu equipo y el Karasuno, en el campeonato de primavera, y la verdad es que me gustaste mucho. Aunque me gustó más tu armador, ese con la cabeza de pudín: ¡tenía unas jugadas super diabólicas!

Satori dio vueltas de emoción, moviendo el cuerpo de Koushi de un modo que Tetsurou no se hubiera imaginado. Daichi lo cortó en mitad de los frenéticos giros.

—No te enrolles tanto que tenemos que seguir nuestro camino. Suga nos espera, así que andando. Él no sabe nada de tu visita—le informó a Tetsurou—, hasta ahora piensa que solo vamos a verle Asahi y yo.

—Oh. Ya me imaginaba que no sabía.

—Suga es muy escurridizo si se trata de su vida privada. Yo siempre fui de la idea de que si Suga no quería hablar, no podíamos obligarlo, pero estos dos de acá —y con sus dedos Daichi señala a Asahi y a Satori— dicen que los secretos están ahogando a Koushi, y la verdad tienen razón. Además, esto no es realmente un mal secreto… ¿cierto?

Tetsurou se preguntaba si acaso era posible incendiarse de la emoción. Sentía su rostro entero bullir, pero no se trataba de vergüenza, tampoco pena. Pensaba, simplemente, que era un tipo con suerte.

—Gracias Sawamura —dijo Tetsurou ante el perplejo de Daichi.

—La verdad es que ha sonado como si estuvieras dándole tu bendición —aclara Asahi y añade con cierta malicia— ¿Acaso eres el padre de Suga, Daichi?

Lo que haya replicado, Tetsurou no lo oyó. Era tonto de su parte, y no sabe evitarlo, pero la verdad era que le costaba mucho dejar de mirar al falso Koushi. Había esperado tanto ese día, y siempre se imaginó que bajaría del tren con el corazón en la boca, atravesando los andenes a toda velocidad. Koushi estaría allí, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, un rastro de vaho eclipsando su rostro, y le esperaría con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a atraparlo. Delante de todos, compartirían un beso en medio de la muchedumbre, porque ya no podían esperar más, porque no tenía sentido retrasar el instante, y luego de mirarían a los ojos, y se reirían, porque se querían.

Pero esa no era su realidad. Koushi no era Koushi, y no se encuentra en sus ojos ese amor desbordante con el que él si le mira, aunque no esté allí. Aunque sea una cáscara. Era tonto, sí, pero ¿cómo evitarlo?

Lo que ignoraba Tetsurou, era ese sexto sentido de Satori de penetrar en el corazón de las personas, su empatía desbordante que lo contagiaba de sentimientos ajenos. Acercándose a pasos cortos, Satori se sitúa delante de Tetsurou. Solo es cosa de pararse en la punta de los pies, de enrollar sus brazos en el cuello, y apretarlo.

Al oído, le susurra:

—Un abrazo es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte en estos momentos. Sé que te mueres por estrujarme, así que no seas bobo y hazlo. Koushi lo entiende.

Tetsurou cerró los ojos. Imaginó por un segundo, que tenía a Koushi en sus brazos.


	16. Chapter 16

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para Mei por su Cumpleaños

* * *

**XVI**

Koushi siguió a Reon y Eita de regreso a Shiratorizawa. Se juntaron con Kenjirou y el tal Tsutomou a jugar cartas, en el comedor de la escuela. El ambiente que hasta entonces había sido muy acogedor con Koushi, se transformó en algo inesperadamente competitivo y hostil. Eita desenfundó un mazo de cartas como quien desenfunda un arma, y Reon que algo sabía de malabarismo, dejó mudo a Koushi por la eficacia con la que revolvía las cartas. Intimidado a la par que sorprendido, Koushi examinaba la hora en el iPhone de Satori cada dos por tres, hasta que llamó Satori, ¡al fin!. Koushi se levantó de su asiento, agradecido.

—Es su turno —le recordó Kenjirou.

—No voy —y se fue sin más. Kenjirou, quien llevaba una racha casi absoluta de derrotas, pensaba que, fuese quien fuese aquel sujeto en el cuerpo de Satori, era mucho peor que el propio Satori. Koushi bastante más apartado, contestó a Satori—. Hola, ¿ya estás cerca?

—Sí, muy cerca. Dónde te encuentras.

—En la cafetería. Jugamos cartas.

—¿Vas ganando?

—No voy perdiendo, que es bastante decir…

—¿Le has ganado a Kenjirou?

—Sí.

—Eso no es bueno, no…

—No me asusta Kenjirou. El problema es Reon-san. ¿Acaso cuenta cartas? No, no es eso. Debe ser la manera en como las revuelve. Tiene todo el juego controlado y desde antes que inicie la partida ya sabe qué carta a tocado a cada uno.

—Sí, sí. Buenos instintos tienes, Koushi-kun, buen olfato también. Siempre cuídate de Reon-kun, que algún sistema se ha guardado. Todos en Shiratorizawa son amables hasta que les entregas un mazo de naipes, y los peores son siempre los más amables, y por eso es que Kenjirou nunca gana. Pásame a Eita-kun un momento, que quiero decirle una cosa.

Koushi regresó y miró sus cartas. En realidad, sí que pudo haberse bajado. Le pasó el teléfono a Eita. Eita primero jugó (para irritación de Kenjirou) y luego se retiró unas mesas más allá. Le preguntó a Satori qué ocurría.

—¡Semi-Semi-chan! ¿Acaso no me has extrañado?

Eita se mostró confundido al principio al no reconocer la voz. No sabía por qué había esperado hallarse con la voz de Satori, y el _Guess Monster_, instruyendo el motivo de su silencio, se carcajeó.

—Solo dime de qué se trata, Satori.

—Estoy aquí en la puerta, pero ya sabes que no nos dejarán entrar a menos que entremos contigo. Por favor ven a buscarnos. Que mi otro yo no se entere de nada. No te puedo explicar más.

—Oye, pero cómo sabré quién eres.

—Eita, no seas bobo. Seremos los únicos con un uniforme distinto al Shiratorizawa. Ven rápido que corre viento y hace mucho frío.

Eita regresó el iPhone a Koushi y se despidió con la vaga excusa de «hacer algo». Así de original podía ser Eita. Solo Reon, que conocía tanto de cartas como de Eita y como de Satori, comprendió que un evento de gran importancia se cocinaba detrás de ese «algo», pero en lugar de comentar, prefirió mostrar sus cartas y bajarse, para el real y absoluto disgusto máximo de Kenjirou.

Eita se subió la capucha de la sudadera esperando encontrarse con chicos con el uniforme de Aobajousai. Con Iwaizumi y compañía, o en una de esas, con Akaashi que venía a ver a Kenjirou. Todo era posible en el día del cambiazo, sin embargo, se encontró con tres sujetos con el _gakuran_ negro, y otro tipo con ropas normales, y no se podía acordar de ninguno de ellos.

—Esperen un minuto… ya sé, ¿los Karasuno?

—¡Semi-Semi-chan!

Satori corrió hasta Eita, contoneando el cuerpo de Koushi al puro estilo de Satori: un espectáculo rarísimo.

—¿Satori? ¿Eres tú realmente? —y se rió—, debe de haberte costado un montón adaptarte a un cuerpo mucho más bajo que el tuyo.

—¡Qué hábil eres Semi-Semi-chan!

—Deja de llamarme así. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué planeas ahora? ¿Ustedes están en consentimiento o este tarado los engañó con alguna treta?

—¡Eita-kun! ¡Es una misión muy importante! No puedo explicártela, pero es de la máxima importancia. Este chico que está aquí —señaló a Tetsurou— ha viajado desde Tokio para verme, a mi otro yo, ¿entiendes? Y mi otro yo, Koushi-kun, no sabe nada. ¡Será una sorpresa maravillosa!

—Le acabas de explicar toda la misión —señaló Asahi, instado en gran medida por su Tsukki-conciencia. Eita observó al cuerpo de Koushi con expresión de reproche.

—Te has aprovechado de que no te conocen para hacer tus locuras. Este tipo es así —explicó a Asahi, a quien asumió como el líder natural del grupo de cuervos—, siempre quiere arrastrarnos a las empresas más descabelladas, pero Satori, entiende que la vida no es un _manga_.

—¡No insultes la inteligencia de mis nuevos compañeros! —le criticó Satori. Eita rodó los ojos. No tenía nada más que decir, así que los invitó a que los siguiera. Daichi y Tetsurou caminaban muy juntos entre sí, como atemorizados de adentrarse en aquel nido de águilas. Eita miraba a Satori en el cuerpo de Koushi y creía comprender la situación. ¿Un chico había viajado kilómetros solo para ver a otro? Eso tenía que ser amor. Satori estaba luchando nuevamente por una causa ajena porque era incapaz luchar por las suyas propias.

—¿Por qué me ves así, Eita? ¿Estás asombrado de verme en este cuerpo, cierto? ¿Precisamente en el _body_ de este chico que se parece tanto a ti? Ahora tú y yo podríamos decir que somos gemelos, ¡como los gemelos Atsumu!

—Son los gemelos Miya. Y tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

Eita también pensaba que la sorpresa no sería tan maravillosa, y odiaba verse cómplice de aquella situación, pero bueno… de seguro que Satori necesitaba luchar por aquella causa.

A su mente recurrían sin cesar imágenes de Wakatoshi, quien se encontraba en esos momentos entrenando sus servicios. Uno tras otros, imaginaba los balones chocando con la lata de gimnasio, del todo incapaz de comprender qué significaba que Satori, su _mejor amigo_, lo hubiese abandonado por una persona ajena a ellos.

Sí, claro. Satori necesitaba luchar por aquella causa.


	17. Chapter 17

.

**El Cambiazo**

Para Mei por su Cumpleaños

* * *

**XVII**

—¿Se baja? ¿Se baja? ¿Y tú Tsutomou, acaso crees que te esperaremos toda la vida?

—Trata a todos con cortesía menos a mí, ¿qué le hice, Shirabu-senpai?

—Existes, eso hiciste.

—Yo me bajo —dijo Reon enseñando su flor imperial. Solo le faltaba un puro entre los labios. En reemplazo, chupaba un _chupachups_. Todos los demás tiraron sus cartas, Kenjirou el más enfadado. Mientras recogía los caramelos que usaban como moneda de apuesta, una voz sobresaltó a todos, especialmente a Koushi, al distinguir su propia voz inundando el comedor del Shiratorizawa.

Era Satori.

Satori en el cuerpo de Koushi.

Y no estaba solo.

Vaya que no lo estaba.

Atrás de Daichi, de Asahi…

«Mierda».

El cuerpo de Satori salió disparado, corriendo en la dirección contraria, y al ver a su cuerpo huir, Satori salió tras él. Koushi esquivó a unos alumnos en la puerta de la cafetería, saltó el basurero, bajó las escaleras, atravesó el pasillo hasta el patio, corrió en dirección a la cancha de fútbol, y sentía los pasos cada vez más cerca, y las costillas le dolían, y las energías se le iban, porque Koushi no sabía pero ahora sí, que ese cuerpo en el que se encontraba su alma encerrada, tenía menos resistencia, no era tan rápido como habrían vaticinado esas piernas largas, y cuando se le ocurrió alzar la vista sobre su hombro, supo que sería tacleado, y que no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

Satori jamás se había sentido orgulloso de ser un holgazán, y jamás se había sentido tan renovado al taclearse a él mismo. Sí, le quedarían rasmillones en los codos que al otro día le producirían escozor. Quizá también se le pelarían las rodillas. Era el precio a pagar por sus locuras.

—¡De qué se trata esto! —gritó Koushi, incapaz de zafarse. Estaba completamente anulado debido a la fuerza ¡de su propio cuerpo!—, ¡solo te pedí una cosa! ¡una!

—¡Y LO QUE ME PEDISTE ERA DEMASIADO ESTÚPIDO! —le gritó Satori de regreso, usando todo aquel vozarrón que le salía a Koushi cuando lo sacaban de quicio. Un escalofrío le recorrió a Koushi al escucharse regañado ¡por su propia voz!

Ambos se miraron con llamas en los ojos, hasta que sus respiraciones recuperaron su ritmo. Satori menguó el agarre, pero Koushi no hizo ademán de querer volver a huir. Sentía unas ganas de llorar que no se explicaba. Quizá Satori fuera de natural un llorón, ¿sería? No lo parecía.

—Oye, lo siento —empezó Satori, anulado al ver su rostro en total desamparo— Entiendo que te enfades, pero yo solo tenía buenas intenciones.

—¿Se lo dijiste a mis amigos? ¿Cómo han reaccionado?

—No les he tenido que decir nada, Koushi-kun porque siempre lo han sabido. Y te quieren. Te apoyan. Y ese Tetsurou-kun fufu… ese muchachito está super loquito por ti. No seas bobo, ve y abrázalo. Lo tienes muy nervioso.

—Pero por qué lo hiciste.

—No sé.

—Por qué lo hiciste.

—¡Ahhh! ¿Es que uno no puede ser buena persona?

Unas voces llamaron a lo lejos. Los chicos de Karasuno, seguidos por Tetsurou, y más atrás por Eita, aparecieron en el sector de la cancha de fútbol. Daichi hizo se detuvo ante la dupla de cambiados, mirando alternadamente a los cuerpos de Koushi y de Satori. Finalmente le tendió una mano al cuerpo de Satori y le ayudó a sacudirse de la tierra.

—¿Todo bien, Suga?

—Qué carajos, Daichi —se relajó Koushi, con la vista fija no en Daichi, ni en su cuerpo, ni en Asahi que ya llegaba a su lado, sino un poco más atrás, donde Tetsurou lo miraba de vuelta, con una sonrisa algo impostada, que escondía su preocupación, que parecía además avergonzado, y con un dejo de culpa.

Pensó Koushi, que Tetsurou siempre hacía esas cosas innecesarias como de cargar con toda la culpa del planeta, como si fuese el responsable de cada mal en el mundo. Era una de esas cosas que no se podían cambiar, y que para Koushi eran parte esencial de Tetsurou.

Daichi, consciente de dónde están puestos los ojos de Koushi, carraspeó antes de una introducción de cortesía.

—Hemos traído con nosotros a una persona que se moría por verte. Los dejaremos un momento a solas.

Satori al pasar le guiño un ojo a Tetsurou y se fue a reunir con Eita.

—¿No te cansas de hacer maldades, Satori?

—¡Eita! ¡Qué dices! ¡Jamás había hecho algo tan bueno!

—Sí, ya me han puesto al corriente los Karasuno. Ahora vamos a ver a Wakatoshi, ¿te parece?

—¿A Wakatoshi?

—No te hagas, Satori. Sé perfectamente por qué has montado todo este teatro, y ya está bien. _Sabemos_, Reon también. Y Hayato me decepcionaría mucho si al menos no lo intuyera. Siendo francos, es posible que solo Wakatoshi no lo sepa.

—No sé de qué hablas. Semi-semi-chan, parece que al fin te has vuelto loco —pero Satori estaba pálido, porque sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba Eita, y sintió deseos de retroceder. Eita lo cogió de un brazo y apretó más su paso hasta el gimnasio.

Satori miró hacia atrás, en dirección a los chicos de Karasuno. Su rostro pálido y sus ojos de natural ojerosos, rebosaban una dulzura que él mismo no reconocía. Se preguntaba: ¿acaso yo podré poner esas mismas caras de manera involuntaria?

—¿De verdad lo saben? ¿Tú, Reon, quienes sean?

Eita se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué nunca dijeron nada?

—Satori, ¿bromeas? No se puede hablar nada serio contigo. Cada vez que lo he intentado, cambias de tema o empiezas a desvariar o te inventas una excusa y te vas. Pero después de ver todo lo que has hecho hoy, y sumado a cómo se ha comportado Wakatoshi hoy…

—Está bien. No sigas. No lo digas. Por favor no lo digas.


End file.
